Massacre
by KairiAngel13
Summary: They hated feeling so vulnerable in front of their friends and especially when in front of each other. It made them feel weak and exposed for anything to attack them while at their lowest point. Yumi was struggling to tell him how she was feeling and she was scared and ready to bolt out that door, but he wasn't going to let her get away- not this time. One-shot: "Massacre" re-write


**A/N:**** This is a little one-shot that I threw together prior to watching **_**Code Lyoko Evolution **_**episode 25- "Massacre." I feel that the episode shed very little light on Ulrich and Yumi's relationship and felt that I needed to step up to the plate to give the episode my own little twist. So here it is- a rewrite of episode 25 in the way I wish it could have gone.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Code Lyoko Evolution**_** or any of the show's characters. If I did, the show would have definitely kept its cartoon base and the Lyoko scenes would have generally stayed the same. I am SO picky about certain things. Anyways, I don't own anything except for the original scenes placed into my plot. So, NO STEALING MY IDEAS. Please, and thank you.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Massacre<strong>_

Aelita and Yumi sat in the MegaPod- Yumi steering the vehicle with the controls while Aelita watched the cubic structures whizzing past them.

"Jeremy, I've been needing to talk to you about programming a stereo system in this thing." Yumi said with a smirk as she turned a sharp corner. "Not that I don't enjoy listening to the MegaPod's motor during these long missions or anything."

**Yeah Yumi, I'll be sure to get **_**right on **_**that. It's not like I don't have other important things to do like working on a new antivirus program to wipe out XANA. I don't have Franz Hopper's help this time around. You remember that, don't you?**

Aelita sat upright as she spotted the core up ahead. "Jeremy, everything is good. We're approaching the core, nothing interesting to report."

**Perfect, keep it up girls.**

Yumi frowned, her forehead wrinkling. "Why do we always get classified into some sub-category every time we're on Lyoko, huh? We just so happen to have names Jeremy, you could use them every once in a while. For example, the pilot of this rotating vessel is Yumi and in the seat next to me is my lovely friend Aelita. Why don't you give it a try?"

Jeremey's laughter could be heard over the speaker, causing Yumi's frown to deepen.

**Hello, pleasure to meet you. I'm Einstein- but I promise to be a little more considerate. Sorry **_**Yumi.**_

Yumi rolled her eyes before turning the controls to round another corner. "Boys."

Aelita smiled as a certain brown-haired, brown-eyed boy crossed her mind. She leaned forward to try and catch Yumi's eye before smiling playfully. Yumi frowned inwardly, instantly knowing that something was on the pixie's mind.

"What is it Aelita?"

"Speaking of boys…how are things going with you and Ulrich?"

"What about me and Ulrich?" Yumi asked defensively.

Aelita sat back in her seat, folding her arms over her chest as they neared the core. "Well, the two of you seem to be getting along much better since the whole essay incident. Actually, you guys have been pretty close in general lately. Is there anything I should know about?"

Yumi shrugged. "Aelita, you can create as many theories in that pretty little head of yours if that's what makes you happy. There is nothing out of the ordinary going on between Ulrich and me. He's my best friend, as you already know. It's just that…with XANA's return, our friendship has sort of…grown deeper. I value his friendship more than anything, you know that."

"Yeah, that's why you two are just _good _friends as he likes to put it."

"Aelita, we're supposed to be concentrating on getting to the core so you can speak to your mother. So let's just stay focused on the mission and leave my personal life out of this."

**Mind if I throw my two scents in Yumi?**

Yumi's fists tightened around the control sticks, her eyes narrowing. "Not another word Jeremy."

**This has nothing to do with your complicated **_**friendship **_**with Ulrich. The super scan just went off. I'm afraid that XANA has launched an attack back on earth.**

"What kind of attack?" Aelita asked worriedly.

**There's no way of telling. I'm afraid you guys are going to have to cut your mission short and get back to the Skid. I'll call the guys and give them a heads up about the activated tower. I'll bet money that XANA has sent out another polymorphic specter to try and drain the remaining source codes from the others.**

"Roger that Jeremy, we're turning around now." Yumi said before leaning to her left, causing the MegaPod to do a violent U-turn before speeding back towards the Skid.

* * *

><p>William sat alone in the courtyard, one of his earphones in as he blasted the Subdigitals' latest top-charter through the other ear, his head bowed as he read over the remaining pages of his anthology. He had a huge English midterm next week and if he didn't pass, his dad was threatening to ship him off to military school. He sighed as an image of his father scowling passed through his mind before slamming the heavy textbook shut and running a hand through his hair. Just then, his cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket, not bothering to check the caller I.D., and answered.<p>

"This is William."

**William, it's Jeremy. I really hope you weren't doing something important. I'm afraid that XANA has just launched an attack.**

"Are you sure?" William asked as he lowered his voice and looked around the courtyard for any sign that someone was listening in on his phone conversation.

**The super scan almost never lies William. XANA has gone on the offense. Have you spied anything out of the ordinary- electrical phenomena or any specters? **

William looked around the courtyard and aside from seeing Jim running after a laughing Milly and Tamia, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"No Jeremy, everything is cool here, but I wouldn't be on XANA's hit list anyhow. You might want to call Odd and Ulrich to make sure everything is okay on their end. In the meantime, I'm going to head straight for the scanner room. See you in a few."

**Right William. I will virtualize you when you get here.**

William nodded before ending the call and sliding it back into his pocket. He then stood from the table, gathering his homework quickly, before taking off for the boiler room.

* * *

><p>Yumi did her best to guide the MegaPod back to the Skid as quickly as possible. Aelita held her breath as the vehicle rocked violently from side to side, it wheels having a difficult time maintaining traction against the smooth ground beneath them. Yumi spared her nervous friend a glance out the corner of her eyes and sighed before turning her attention back ahead. Just then, two Megatanx rolled out in front of the vehicle and opened their shells.<p>

"Yumi, look out!" Aelita shouted as she pointed at the new enemies.

Yumi turned the gears violently to the left, causing the MegaPod to skid to a stop as both Megatanx fired, their red laser walls just barely missing the pod. Suddenly, another pod rolled out of hiding behind them and open fired, striking the pod. Aelita and Yumi gasped as the cabin shook violently, almost knocking them out of their seats.

"Jeremy, the Megatanx are attacking us." Aelita said as she tried her best to steady herself.

**I just now spotted them on my screen. It looks like XANA sent you three and the pod has just taken a critical hit. Aelita, how much energy do the two of you have left.**

Aelita tried to ignore the fact that the two pods in front of her and Yumi were recharging for another attack and punched a code into the keyboard in front of her. She read the data on the display screen while Yumi tried to steer them away from their attackers.

"The pod is down to ninety-two percent." She said as she looked up at the ceiling of the cabin, waiting for Jeremy's reply.

**One Megatank's blast was strong enough to drain eight-percent of the MegaPod's protective shield, which means all three could take away approximately twenty-five percent. Three more hits and the pod will be destroyed, and the two of you along with it.**

"Then get us out of here now Jeremy, and be sure to materialize my Over Wing." Yumi shouted as another tank fired, getting a direct hit on Yumi's side. Yumi's head collided with the wall beside her and she groaned, thanking Franz Hopper that his virtualization program allowed them to feel very little pain.

**Alright ladies, disembarking begins now.**

Aelita and Yumi sighed in relief as they were quickly transported out of the cavern and onto the cortex. Yumi spied her Over Wing a few feet away and motioned for Aelita to follow after her as the two of them ran from the red walls moving towards the MegaPod. Aelita looked over her shoulder as they retreated and growled angrily at the sight of the MegaPod being divirtualized. Just as she turned around, a crab materialized in front of them. They skidded to a stop and Yumi pulled out one of her fans.

"Run!" she instructed before jumping onto the Over Wing and speeding past the crab. Aelita nodded before waving a hand over her wristwatch and summoning her wings before levitating off the ground and firing an energy field at the giant shellfish. The ball of pink energy just barely missed the crab, but Aelita wasn't concerned with destroying it. Instead, she flew past the crab and after Yumi who was already speeding towards the Skid on her Over Wing.

"That was a close one." Yumi said as she spared her friend a glance.

"Oh no, look up there!" Aelita shouted as she pointed above them.

Yumi looked up and gasped at the sight of four crabs lurking overhead. They all aimed their lasers and fired, just barely missing Aelita, but striking the base of the Over Wing. Yumi let out a surprised cry as the vehicle disappeared from beneath her feet and she was sent hurtling towards the ground below.

"Yumi!" Aelita cried out to her friend, only to spy a blast from one of the crabs strike the older teen, divirtualizing her. Yumi disappeared in a burst of pixels and Aelita cursed under her breath before diving out of the way of the blasts and continuing on her path towards the skid.

"Jeremy, I'm all on my own now." She said. "But I do see the Skid up ahead. Where are Odd, Ulrich and William? I'm going to need all the help I can get to deactivate this tower."

"William just arrived moments ago. I am sending him to the Mountain Sector as we speak. As for Odd and Ulrich, I was unable to get in touch with them. I have no idea what they could be doing or if one of XANA's specters has gone after them. I will keep trying to get in touch with them Aelita, don't worry."

* * *

><p>Yumi's scanner door opened and she took a deep breath to try and calm her pounding skull. She always hated return trips to earth. On Lyoko, only her visual and auditory senses were at their maximum and being returned to a planet where all five of her senses coexisted could be very taxing on the body. She stumbled slightly, only to fall into the arms of an expecting William. Yumi tried to clear her swimming vision to focus in on his face and sighed when she finally recognized him.<p>

"Are you alright Yumi?" he asked her worriedly. "Maybe you should sit down and rest for a minute."

"I don't feel any different than I usually do during a return trip to earth." She said with a weak smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just get to Lyoko as quickly as you can so you can help Aelita deactivate the tower."

William nodded before stepping inside the scanner she'd just emerged from. He gave her a small wave as the doors slid shut. Yumi then proceeded to get on the elevator and head up to the super computer room. Jeremy was positioned at the computer finishing up William's virtualization process, his eyes not once leaving the screen.

"How are you feeling Yumi?" he called out to her.

"Just a little queasy." She replied before walking over to lean against the back of his chair. "Has William been virtualized yet?"

Jeremy nodded. "He has just landed in the mountain sector, and as much as I would love to say he's doing great, he's being ambushed by a group of XANA's monsters."

"So what's the attack? Another specter?"

Jeremy nodded as he switched from his main screen to a smaller sub screen. The image of the school's gardener appeared in the sub screen.

"The school gardener Roullier is the specter this time." Jeremy said.

As soon as the name passed through Jeremy's lips, Yumi was already on her way to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" he asked her as he looked back and forth between her and the computer screen.

"Back to the school. Odd and Ulrich still aren't here yet and they could be in serious danger."

"No Yumi, I want you to stay here. You have more codes left than the others and you are at a much greater risk of being taken by XANA. You have to stay here in the factory and be safe."

"What, and just let Ulrich have the rest of his source codes drained? Thanks but no thanks Jeremy. I'm going to help him."

As the elevator doors closed, Jeremy smiled. "Funny she didn't mention helping Odd."

* * *

><p>Odd panted heavily as he ran towards the school gymnasium, his arms pumping wildly and his feet slamming against the concrete beneath him. He had just barely managed to get away from one of XANA's latest specters Roullier after being ambushed in the park. Thank goodness the specter wasn't much of a runner or he would have been doomed a few buildings back. Jeremy had finally managed to get a hold of him and warned him about the activated tower and Aelita and William's current solo missions before adding that Ulrich couldn't be reached either. Immediately knowing that his roommate of three years was more than likely to be training in the gym, Odd had taken off without a second thought.<p>

Sure enough, when Odd entered the gym, Ulrich was seated on a stack of gymnastics mats, his legs crossed Indian-style and his hands resting on top of his knees as he meditated peacefully.

"Hey Ulrich, what gives?" Odd shouted, nearly giving the brunette a heart attack. Ulrich jumped and turned to Odd, shooting him a glare as he tried to catch his breath.

"Jesus Odd, did you have to sneak up on me?"

"Jeremy has been trying to reach the two of us for a while. XANA has launched an attack. He sent a specter after you and me since we're the only two on campus. William has already been materialized onto Lyoko and Yumi was divirtualized from the Cortex a little while ago while doing a duo mission with Aelita. Regardless of what's going on, we need to get to the factory and away from Roullier."

"The gardener?" Ulrich asked with a raised eyebrow as he hopped off the mat pile and began to gather his things.

Odd nodded. "He attacked me in the park and you won't believe how ruthless he was. I mean, I've seen him mad before given that Kiwi managed to dig quite a few time capsule spots in his flower beds last semester, but the guy is purely sinister now."

Ulrich ducked into the locker room, leaving Odd alone momentarily in the gym.

"That's not even the worst part about this whole situation." Odd whined. "I don't have any more source codes."

Odd waited patiently to get some sort of smart-assed reply from his best friend, but instead, he heard Ulrich yell in surprise followed by a loud crash. Odd ran to the door, immediately worried from his friend, but the door opened before he could make his way inside and Roullier appeared, XANA's symbol flashing in his eyes as he smirked devilishly and walked away. Odd stood frozen for a moment before shaking off his paralysis and running into the locker room. Ulrich was lying on his back moaning in pain in the middle of the floor. Odd ran to him and helped him sit up.

"Ulrich, you okay."

"It's so strange." Ulrich groaned as he pressed a hand to his forehead. "I don't feel anything at all. Usually, I feel so drained after being attacked by a specter."

Odd shot his friend a cheesy grin before helping him onto his feet. "Welcome to the life of being a codeless Lyoko Warrior. Sucks, doesn't it?"

Just then, Odd's cellphone rang. Ulrich sighed before hurrying to dress himself while Odd put Jeremy on speaker phone.

"Hey Einstein. Sorry we're running a little late today, but Ulrich and I were just attacked by XANA's latest specter. It would seem that Ulrich no longer has any codes either."

_**You two do realize that now Aelita is the only one who can deactivate the towers on Lyoko right?**_

"Jeremy, I understand that you're upset, but there is nothing that can be done now. I don't think you understand what we're up against. This isn't some cute little puppy we're dealing with here, it's a mad and rabid pit bull! Roullier is one of the toughest specters we have ever gone up against. This guy is very dangerous and will stop at nothing to steal the rest of XANA's codes. You need to tell Yumi not to leave the lab. She is safest there."

_**That's the problem, Yumi has already left.**_

Ulrich stopped moving suddenly at the news as an uneasy feeling crept into his stomach. He finished pulling his shirt over his head before proceeding to lace up his shoes.

_**She knew that there was a specter on the loose and she left to find Ulrich. She knew he was the only one aside from her who had codes left before leaving the factory and she wanted to make sure the specter wouldn't get its hands on them. I tried to stop her but you know how stubborn she can be- but if Rouiller's specter is a ruthless as you say he is, she is in a lot of danger.**_

"Alright, then Ulrich and I will go and look for her." Odd suggested.

_**No, Yumi is going to have to wait. I need both you and Ulrich on Lyoko right now. Aelita still hasn't managed to board the Skid to make it back to Lyoko and William is all by himself in the Mountain Sector. **_

"Jeremy, you just said so yourself that Ulrich and I not having codes means we can't deactivate the towers on Lyoko anymore." Odd replied.

_**But Aelita can still deactivate the towers Odd and when she does make it back to Lyoko, she is going to need a clear path so she can stop the specter from doing any more damage. Now for the last time, both of you get-**_

"I'll go and look for Yumi." Ulrich spoke suddenly. "Odd, you head to Lyoko and give William a hand. I'm sure you two can manage without me."

Odd was about to protest, but Ulrich was already on his way out the door. Odd sighed before looking back at his phone.

"Jeremy, I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>William watched an army of blocks guarding the activated tower from behind a giant boulder. He peered around the edge and watched in amusement as two of blocks bumped into each other before making a gibberish sound as though they were arguing. He was pulled away from the scene as something struck his back. He grunted angrily before turning around to see a block aiming at him. He quickly summoned his sword and threw an energy wave at the creature, destroying it in one single sweep.<p>

"Jeremy, I'm afraid my position has been compromised." William said as the sound of the other blocks near the tower could be heard approaching him. "There are about eight blocks here and I am completely outmatched."

**Try your best to fend them off William. Aelita is on her way back to Lyoko onboard the Skid and Odd just arrived at the factory. I'll be materializing him shortly.**

The group of blocks began to fire at the dark-haired boy and William took off at full speed doing his best to dodge the oncoming lasers.

"What about Yumi? I thought she was with Aelita?"

**She was, but she and Aelita were ambushed by a fleet of crabs. She got divirtualized and left the factory to help Ulrich deal with XANA's latest specter. Unfortunately, she doesn't know that Ulrich has lost all her codes and that she's an open target. I have tried contacting her, but she won't answer her phone.**

"Damn it, she's in danger Jeremy. You have to rematerialize me now so I can help her."

**No William, deactivating that tower is our top priority. The sooner the tower is deactivated the sooner we can get rid of the specter that is going after Yumi. **

"No Jeremy, protecting Yumi should be our top priority. She is the only one who holds XANA's remaining source codes and if a specter gets their hands on them, XANA will once again be at full power and who knows what kind of danger will lie ahead for the world."

**What is with everyone today? Look William, I understand your concern for Yumi, but you have to trust me on this one- staying on Lyoko to help Aelita to deactivate the tower will be more beneficial. **

William sighed. As much as he wanted to help Yumi, getting rid of the specter would ensure her safety a lot more than leaving Aelita behind. With a heavy sigh, he hoisted his blade onto his shoulder and threw an energy wave at the group of blocks, successfully getting rid of two of the herd of eight. Just then, Odd materialized in the sky above him and landed right beside him. Odd wasted no time with greetings and dropped to his knees to fire a barrage of laser arrows, successfully taking out the remaining six blocks.

"And Odd the Magnificent strikes again!" he cheers.

"Don't get too cock Mr. Magnificent." Williams said jokingly before pointing up into the air. Odd groaned as eight more blocks and two tarantulas materialized before dropping onto the ground in front of them.

"Jeremy, I'm going to need some more ammunition."

* * *

><p>Aelita yelped in surprise as another blast from a Kongre struck the tail end of the Skid. She spared a glance at her radar and bit her bottom lip as the radar displayed that three Kongres and five Sharks were on her tail.<p>

**Aelita, I don't mean to sound rude, but could you possibly hurry up?**

"Jeremy, what do you think I'm doing, sight-seeing? For your information, I happen to be dodging XANA's militia while flooring my way back to Lyoko. In case you have forgotten, I am all by myself here. I don't have Odd and the others to eject in the Nav-Skids to get these guys off my tails. I'm in a lot of trouble right now."

**Look, I'm sorry for snapping. It's just that Yumi is in a lot of danger right now and we really need you to deactivate the tower. Do your best to get here and whatever you do, don't overload the Skid's power circuits. It wasn't designed to go that fast and the stress could be damaging to the motor. You are our last hope to get rid of that specter.**

"What do you mean I'm the last hope?"

**Oh, did I forget to mention that Yumi is the only one with codes remaining?**

Aelita frowned before doing a barrel roll to deflect the Kongre's lasers and a wide summersault to avoid being hit. Two of the sharks continued onward, slamming into the wall of one of the transporters and divirtualizing.

"Jeremy, I can see Lyoko right now. Hurry up and open the hatch. I won't have time to do it on my own."

**You've got it Aelita.**

* * *

><p>Yumi looked around cautiously as she crossed the school courtyard and walked under the archway that connected the science and visual arts buildings. Just as she prepared to duck through a hall and head for the gymnasium, her cell phone went off. She raised an eyebrow and checked the caller I.D. She sighed with relief at the sight of Ulrich's name displayed on her screen before answering.<p>

"Ulrich I was just looking for you. Are you alright?"

_**I'm fine, where are you?**_

Yumi looked around as she grabbed a fistful of her hair and took a shaky breath. "I'm just outside of the visual arts building."

_**I went to the park looking for you after Jeremy said you had left the factory. It looks like you made it farther than I anticipated. Stay where you are okay? I'm coming to get you- and please Yumi, be careful. XANA has released a specter- it's Roullier, the gardener.**_

Yumi nodded quickly. "Yeah, Jeremy told me before I left the factory. I'll wait for you here, just hurry up. I have this strong feeling that something bad is about to-"

Yumi gasped as the specter appeared in front of her, his eyes glowing green. She dropped her phone with a loud clatter and she could hear Ulrich calling out to her just moments before Roullier stepped on the phone, crushing it into many pieces. Yumi took a cautious step back and Roullier lunged towards her. She dove to the ground before rolling back onto her feet and running down the hall. Roullier followed after her at his own pace as he laughed loudly, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Someone help me!" she shouted as she rounded a corner.

"Run all you want Yumi." The specter's robotic voice reached her ears. "You're just making this harder on yourself."

Yumi turned another corner and spied the door to the women's restroom. She quickly pulled the door open and slammed it shut behind her before twisting the lock to ensure no one else would follow her inside. She backed away slowly, her eyes never leaving the green door, until her back met with the masonry wall opposite it. She slid down the wall, not caring about the fact that a chain of toilet paper was currently sticking to her behind. She could see the specter's feet just beneath the door and held her breath as she tried to keep from screaming. The feet stopped moving and for a moment, she could hear heavy breathing- but the specter walked away just as quickly as he came and she sighed in relief. She had managed to lose him, but how long would it take for him to catch up with her?

Meanwhile in the woods, Ulrich was panicking as he tried dialing Yumi's number again, but he was answered with the sound of static. Just then, he could hear someone screaming in the distance- the voice sounding very familiar to him. Ulrich took off in a full sprint towards the school, determined to get to Yumi before the specter could.

"If he touches her, I swear to God I'll kill him."

* * *

><p><strong>Odd, William, I am sending you the Over Board and the Over Bike to help you take down the remaining monsters. And William please, whatever you do, try not to do any permanent damage to the Over Bike. Ulrich will already throw a fit about you using it, I'd hate to see what he'll do if you damage it.<strong>

"Don't worry Jeremy, I won't damage his precious bike." William said with a roll of his eyes as he hoisted himself onto the one-wheeled motorcycle. Odd growled as he leapt onto his board and took off before open-firing on the blocks.

"That was for my codes, and this is for Ulrich's codes. How does it feel to be completely helpless, huh?"

William tried to contain his laughter as Odd succeeded in destroying two of the fleet. He then revved the bike's engine before speeding towards the monsters, his arm outstretched so the blade could strike them as he rode by. He managed to successfully take down one of the tarantulas, but a few blocks fired upon him having seen their comrade get destroyed.

After destroying another block, Odd leapt off his Over Board to take cover behind a giant boulder while two other blocks fired at him.

"Jeremy, I don't mean to be a pest, but where the heck is Aelita?"

**She had a minor setback Odd, but don' worry- she's on her way.**

"Yeah, like _that's _supposed to make me feel better! Einstein, things are really heating up around here and I don't know how much longer William and I are going to last. Lest we no forget, Roullier is still chasing after Yumi. If we don't do something now, she could lose all of her source codes and XANA would be at full strength again. Aelita really needs to get a move on."

**Odd, you say that like Aelita isn't in hot water herself. She just so happens to be risking her life in the digital sea right now to get back to Lyoko and save Yumi. Try being a little more patient would ya?"**

Odd folded his arms over his chest and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. Just before he could open his mouth, a laser from a tarantula struck his leg.

**Hey Mr. Magnificent, I just thought you should know that while you were busy being an impatient brat, you lost twenty life points. **

"Ha, ha Jeremy. You crack me up."

* * *

><p>Ulrich ran across the courtyard and looked around for any sign of Yumi and the specter. Just as he passed underneath the archway, he stepped on something. He looked down and spied Yumi's phone completely crushed, the smiley-face key charm he gave her as a birthday present last year being the only thing unscathed. His hands began shaking as he reached down and took the keychain into his hand, the sun reflecting off its yellow glitter surface. He pulled his phone out quickly and dialed Jeremy's number. The genius answer seconds later.<p>

_**Ulrich, what's going on?**_

"I found Yumi's phone, but there is no sign of her anywhere Jeremy."

_**This is a nightmare. Well…maybe not. Try not to panic Ulrich, she is probably just hiding somewhere. Let's hope that the specter hasn't found out where. You keep on trying to look for her while I do my best to guide the others to the activated tower.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Aelita, you really have to get a move on. Yumi is being chased by the specter and Ulrich can't seem to find her- then there's the fact that William and Odd are being overrun by a group of monsters in the Mountain Sector. How are things going with the Kongres?<strong>

"I'm doing my best Jeremy."

**Look, I may have an idea. I am going to try and boost the Skid's sonar system. It should through off the Kongre's tracking mechanisms making it harder for them to spot you. The only thing is you will have to attack them head on while your shields are deactivated. Are you up for this dangerous tactic?**

"Are you kidding me? Danger is what I live for Jeremy. Let's do it."

In a matter of seconds, Aelita did a complete U-turn and headed straight for the Kongres. Suddenly, a bubble projected itself around the Skid and as Aelita passed by the monsters, they were destroyed on impact. Aelita cheered as she spied Lyoko, its cortex already open.

* * *

><p>Odd and William backed away from the fleet of blocks before them, their backs against the mountain wall as they realized they were outmatched.<p>

"Jeremy, I thought Aelita was coming?" William snapped as he looked up at the sky. "At this rate, we will have been divirtualized by the time she gets here."

Just then, a loud rumbling sound filled the area. William and Odd could see the Skid rising out of the digital sea behind the monsters. Aelita offered them a wave before using the skids machine-gun to destroy the remnants of XANA's army. The two boys cheered as Aelita materialized herself out of the Skid.

"You boys looked like you needed a little help." She said with a smirk.

"You know what they say about ladies- they may be late, but they always make a grand entrance." Odd said with a smile.

Aelita nodded before running inside of the tower.

**Alright you guys, I'm brining you back in. Materialization: Odd. Materialization: William.**

* * *

><p>Yumi stood from the bathroom floor and walked over to the door. She unlatched it before opening it just slightly to peer out into the hallway. She looked to her right and saw no sign of anyone and she received the same results after looking to the left. With a shaky breath, she slid out of the room, careful not to slam the door, before running back in the direction from which she came. She stopped as she spied Ulrich walking through the hall on the other side of the courtyard. She ran towards him, not bothering to look for the specter. The only thing on her mind was that she had managed to find Ulrich before the specter has. She rounded the corner and called out his name.<p>

Ulrich looked up, relieved to hear her voice- but as he turned around, he felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of the specter running towards Yumi.

"Yumi, look out!" he shouted, but it was too late.

The specter grabbed Yumi from behind and Ulrich watched as Yumi struggled to release herself from his grip. Ulrich ran towards the two of them, but the specter raised a hand and fired an energy blast, sending Ulrich flying into a wall of lockers. Yumi struggled to release herself but she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker as the source codes were being pulled from her body. The specter laughed as he pushed her up against the archway pillar and wrapped his arms around her throat. Yumi hands instantly went to his as she tried to pry them from her neck. She began to gasp for breath, but it was becoming a struggle as she felt herself weakening- her vision cloudy and her limbs growing limp.

Ulrich sat up, shaking off the shock from the specter's attack and jumped to his feet as he tried to pull the specter off of Yumi. When he wouldn't budge, he elbowed Roullier in the back of his neck and caught Yumi in his arms as the specter fell to the ground. Ulrich shielded his face with his free arm as the specter burst into a flash of green light-signaling that the tower on Lyoko had been deactivated. He sighed in relief before turning his attention to Yumi who had yet to regain consciousness.

"Yumi?" He called out to her gently as he tried to shake her awake. She moaned, not bothering to open her eyes. He tried shaking her shoulders again to get her to respond, but she remained still. Ulrich scooped her up into his arms bridal-style and carried her towards the dorms and up to his and Odd's room. By the time he laid Yumi down on his bed, she was beginning to stir. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and grabbed hold of her right hand while dialing Jeremy with the other.

_**Ulrich, is everything okay? Did you manage to find Yumi?**_

"I found her Jeremy, but the specter managed to reach her first. I don't think she lost all of her codes because of how weak she is right now, so don't worry about that. However, I fear that the specter took a very large dosage. Odd and I have been drained before and not once have I ever…passed out."

_**That doesn't sound good. Bring her to the factory so I can run a quick scan. It's imperative that we learn how much codes the specter managed to steal before Aelita deactivated the tower.**_

"That's going to have to wait Jeremy." Ulrich said as Yumi's eyes began to flutter open. "I'll bring her as soon as she's feeling a little better."

Ulrich hung up his phone before sliding it into his pocket and staring down at the girl who had captured his heart. Yumi's eyes were moving around trying their best to make sense of where she was and what was going on.

"Ugh, my head." She groaned as she squeezed her eyes shut. "What the hell happened to me? Where am I?"

Ulrich smiled as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "The specter attacked you back in the courtyard. I just barely managed to get you out of his grasp in time before he managed to steal all of your codes. Unfortunately, I don't think you have too many left. You were so drained from the attack that you passed out and I had to bring you back to mine and Odd's room. I hope that's okay."

Yumi looked up at him and gave him a soft smile that filled his chest with an indescribable warmth. "That was sweet of you. Thanks."

An awkward silence overcame the two of them and Ulrich cleared his throat before standing from the bed, releasing her hand. A look of hurt flashed across Yumi's face, but she quickly recoiled with a stoic expression while Ulrich walked over to the window and pulled the blinds back to look out into the courtyard where they had been minutes before.

"I don't think anyone saw Roullier attack you, so we shouldn't have to launch a return trip to the past."

"That's good…but I don't want to talk about Lyoko, codes, specters, or return trips to the past."

Ulrich looked over his shoulder and saw her trying her best to sit up. He rushed to her side and sat back on the bed to help lean her up against the wall.

"Are you alright?" he asked her worriedly.

She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes before leaning her head against the wall. "Aside from the fact that I feel like puking my guts out, I'm okay. But let's not worry about me. I kind of wanted to talk about something else."

Ulrich's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, okay. What exactly did you have on your mind?"

Yumi sighed as her mind traveled back three years to a conversation she and Ulrich had almost three years ago at the beginning of her sophomore year at Kadic Academy.

"_I think we've both been going around in circles."_

"_We have?" Ulrich asked with a raised eyebrow as he leaned against the back of a park bench trying to make sense of what was going on. He had been dying to hear what was on Yumi's mind all afternoon since they had left Lyoko and one thing after another kept getting in the way- but hearing that they had been going around in circles literally left him stunned and utterly confused. Just what was she getting at?_

_Yumi crossed her hands over her chest, refusing to look him in the eye- but she could feel his gaze on the back of her head as Ulrich tried his best to understand the situation playing out before him._

"_One day we're together, the next day we're not. One day you're jealous, and the next day I am- and that's why I think we've got to…clear up our relationship." Yumi muttered quickly._

_Finally, Yumi looked over her shoulder to meet his gaze, her eyes brimming with tears while Ulrich stared at her, his eyes filled with dread._

"_We can be friends, but that's all."_

_Ulrich's mouth fell open in shock as he raised an eyebrow. Had he just heard her correctly?_

"_Huh? But…what's that supposed to mean: friends that's all?"_

_Yumi looked away from him trying to hide the fact that her heart was breaking inside. She could feel the tension radiating between them combined with the unmistakable sense of anger radiating off the younger boy. _

"_Isn't it clear?" she said, trying her best to maintain her cool._

_Suddenly, Ulrich's phone started ringing. "Yeah, friends and that's all- fantastic." He said as he backed away from her to answer Jeremy's call. In the meantime, Yumi refused to look at him opting to stare straight ahead into the woods where she could see the roof of the school dormitory off in the distance. Tears ran down her face and for once, she was glad her hair was able to cover her eyes. It served as a curtain to hide what was really going on inside- that she was breaking not only the heart of the boy she loved, but her own._

"_This is for the best." She whispered to reassure herself while Ulrich mentioned something about the two of them heading to the factory. _

Ulrich placed a hand on Yumi's shoulder, snapping her back to the present and she looked at him, alarmed at first, but the frightened look melted away as Ulrich smiled slightly.

"I lost you for a minute there. Where did you go?"

"I was just thinking about some things I did in the past that I am really starting to regret."

"Like what?" Ulrich asked trying to pry the information out of her.

Yumi tried to ignore the pounding in her head and turned her head away from Ulrich to hide the blush on her cheeks. She could feel her stomach twisting around and she couldn't tell whether or not it was from nervousness or her recent run-in with the specter.

"Do you remember that conversation you and I had in the park a few years ago? You know…the one when I thought it best to clear up our relationship."

Ulrich immediately frowned after memories of his humiliation thanks to her decision came to mind. "Yeah, I remember. Why do you ask?"

"Something has been eating at me ever since that day and…I feel like I owe it to you to explain myself."

"You want to explain yourself now of all times?" Ulrich asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yumi, that was so long ago and even if you were to have explained yourself, what difference would it have made? You and I are just good friends. Right…?"

Ulrich watched as Yumi grabbed to fistfuls of his bedspread in her hands, her knuckles turning white as her arms shook weakly.

"I thought I was doing the right thing." She said, her voice wavering. "Our constant jealousy and fighting was starting to get worse and worse and I didn't know what to do. So over summer break, Aelita and I had a nice long heart to heart about…what I had been feeling and about the amount of stress I was taking on by constantly dealing with the game of ping pong you and I had been playing for so long. The more I talked to Aelita about what a great and trusting friend you are, the more my heart hurt and I began to wonder…what if I were to lose all of that? I got scared just thinking that we would screw everything up and I would lose the one person who…"

Yumi stopped suddenly as a burning sensation began clawing at the back of her throat, her eyes steaming with suppressed tears. She tried to stand from the bed, but Ulrich reached a hand out to stop her. He knew why she was leaving because it was exactly what he would do in a situation like this. The two of them hated feeling so vulnerable in front of their friends and especially when they were in front of each other. It made them feel weak and exposed for anything to attack them while at their lowest point. Yumi was struggling to tell him how she was feeling and she was scared and ready to bolt out that door, but he wasn't going to let her get away- not this time.

"_I should have been there for you with the flyers, and I should have been there for…many things. You're right. I feel so ashamed. I really don't want to lose you."_

_Yumi looked up at Ulrich as he tried his hardest to relay to her exactly how much she meant to him. She gave him an encouraging smile and he took a deep breath._

"_You're the person that matters most to me…and I promise to make a better effort." He said as he looked past the issue of her assignment and thought about how truly painful it would be if she were to continue walking down that trail and he were to never see her again. _

_A small smile graced Yumi's lips. "And you're also the person that matters most to me."_

"No Yumi, no more running." He said as he came back to the present and gently grabbed her chin with his hand to turn her head. She looked at him and Ulrich smiled softly at the sight of her eyes puffy and red with tears. "Yumi…I meant what I said a few weeks ago about you being the most important person in my life. I value your friendship so I understand why you made the decision you did. You were scared that we would lose our friendship if we were to act on our…true feelings. So I am asking you now Yumi. What do I really mean to you?"

"_I like her, we get along really well. I don't really understand the problem- unless that bothers you?" Ulrich said as he shoved his hands deep inside his pockets while Emily watched the scene unfold before with curious eyes._

"_Bothers me? No, it's just that…that you could've told me about it! Like a buddy, huh?"_

"_Oh, I get it. You think of us as __**buddies. **__I wondered what you thought about us and now I know."_

_Yumi started pacing around the courtyard, her face red as she tried to keep herself from breaking down. "That's right, a couple of pals and nothing more- and besides, that's the way you want it, not like Emily huh? Oh Ulrich!"_

_Yumi stopped her pacing as Ulrich walked up behind her, his face serious. "Okay, what do I __**really **__mean to you, and be honest huh?"_

Yumi's bottom lip quivered and Ulrich wrapped his arms around her in a hug, cradling her head in her hand as she rested her head on his shoulder, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Every single time they would get this close to putting it all on the table, something would always get in the way but this time, XANA wasn't even there to spoil the fun. It was just the two of them wrapped in each other's arms.

"_Well then…you're not at the dance with Sissi?" Yumi asked as she folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the doorframe._

_Ulrich shoved his hands in his pocket and averted his gaze. "I don't really like dancing, even less with Sissi."_

"_Why are you here?" Yumi asked as her heart began beating louder in her chest._

_Ulrich closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking up to meet her gaze. "I came to tell you something."_

Ulrich wrapped his arms around her tighter and rested his head on hers as he parted his lips to tell her what had been on his heart for years- but to his surprise, Yumi caved first.

"I love you." She said softly. Ulrich froze, his eyes wide as she lifted her head from his chest and stared at him with tears in her eyes. "I always have and I always will. I love you Ulrich and I can't risk losing our friendship because of-"

Yumi was silenced as Ulrich brought his hand up and traced her lips with thumb. "I love you too." He said before leaning in to kiss her- their lips molding together as though they were meant to touch. His arm wrapped around her waist, the other cupped the back of her head as she rested both of her hands on his chest to feel the rapid beating of his heart beneath his shirt. They pulled apart for air, their foreheads resting against each other as they panted heavily, trying to come down from the high the kiss had taken them too.

"I don't want us to lose what we have." Yumi said after a while. Ulrich opened his eyes and saw the fragile look on her face and smiled.

"As long as the blood is running warm through my body, I will always fight for what we have Yumi- I swear it."

Yumi smiled before snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>An hour later, all of the Lyoko Warriors were back standing in the factory crowded around Jeremy as he sat in front of the super computer with a data screen loaded. The warriors recognized the screen as the one Jeremy used to keep track of their source codes.<p>

"Well, the good news is that the specter didn't manage to steal all of Yumi's codes- but unfortunately, he did steal ninety percent of her codes, along with the rest of Ulrich's. Yumi and Aelita are the only ones with remaining source codes stored inside them."

Ulrich's hand remained around Yumi's waist as her head rested on her shoulder. The attack had happened nearly two hours ago and she still had yet to fully recover. Jeremy had explained earlier it was all on account of her having lost so many source codes at once and her body was drained from the process. He rested his head on top of hers, unnoticed by the others as they all continued to listen to Jeremy.

"Let's scare ourselves a bit." William spoke up suddenly. "Where is XANA's power at now?"

"Ninety-five percent." Jeremy said as he pointed at the image on the screen showing XANA's power level.

"You guys, we can be XANA, I know it!" Odd said quickly. "I propose we wait just a little while longer before shutting down the super computer. How about ninety-six percent, or even ninety-eight percent?"

"No way Odd." Aelita said. "We all vowed that we would make our move once he reached ninety-five percent."

"But you know what that means, don't you Aelita?" Jeremy asked, using his words carefully.

Aelita sighed as she began pacing back and forth across the room. "Of course I know what that means Jeremy. Once we attack and shut down the super computer, I will lose all chances I have at contacting my mother-but fighting against XANA…that is what truly matters."

Aelita stopped her pacing and turned around to face all of her friends. She smiled to try and hide the pain in her eyes and if the others could see it, they weren't going to say anything to her.

"I will never be able to thank you guys for what you have done for me- all of the risks that you have taken- I want to find my mother, but if XANA wins, finding my mother won't mean a thing to me. I would never be able to live with myself knowing that my own selfish agenda caused XANA to be released to wreak havoc upon the world. As long as he is a risk, I must put defeating him first in my life ahead of both of my parents, especially when it comes to all of you being in danger."

Jeremy stood from his seat and walked over to Aelita, taking her right hand into his as he smiled. "Aelita, you truly are the most selfless and amazing person that I know. Has anyone ever told you what an awesome girl you are?"

"Plenty of times." She said with a soft smile. "And I am only awesome because I have you all- the most amazing, loyal, and trustworthy friends in the world. Really…you guys are all like family to me."

Jeremy wrapped an arm around Aelita's shoulder and rested his head against hers, her head resting against his as she gave him a sideways hug while the others smiled at her.

"So it's agreed then." William said with a nod of his head. "We have to put an end to XANA once and for all, no matter the costs."

"That's right." Jeremy said as he and Aelita pulled away from each other. "We can meet up here tomorrow morning to begin devising a counter attack. Any questions?"

A playful look crossed Odd's face and he raised his hand. "Yeah, I have a question."

"What is it Odd?" Aelita asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yumi, how did you get that hickey on your neck?"

Ulrich and Yumi froze, their eyes wide as everyone turned to them and gasped as they suddenly realized that the two of them were standing with their arms around each other's waists. They jumped apart quickly and Yumi raised a hand to her neck to cover up the bruise that was starting to darken- both hers and Ulrich's faces red with embarrassment.

"What hickey?" William asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Well, would you look at the time?" Yumi said nervously as she and Ulrich began back away towards the elevator. "It's getting pretty late and I should head home. Bye guys!"

"I'll walk you out." Ulrich said quickly as he too ran onboard the elevator.

William started after them but the door slid shut before he could reach them. He threw his hands up in the air and shook his head in disbelief before turning around to face his friends.

"I don't believe this. Did she really…and is he…and are they…? What the hell is going on?"

Odd sighed as he wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders. "William, I think it's time you and I have a heart to heart about the complicated relationship of our dear Geisha and Ninja friends."

As Odd led William towards the ladder to climb up the ground floor, Jeremy took a seat in the super computer chair to begin his research for tomorrow.

"Well, it's about time the two of them got together." Aelita said with a giggle as she propped her arms up on the headrest of Jeremy's chair and rested her chin atop them to watch him work. "I thought they were never going to get together."

"Time is too short to take things for granted and let once in a life time opportunities slip away." Jeremy said. "It's important to let the ones you love know how much you care about them. You never know what fate has in store for you."

"Well then Jeremy, I guess we should follow suit." Aelita said as she leaned around the side of his chair and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Jeremy's cheeks burned with a red blush while Aelita strolled over to the elevator and hit the button. "Well Jeremy, are you going to walk me back to the dorms or are you just going to sit there all night?"

His shock wearing off, Jeremy removed his headset, placing it on the keyboard, and went to stand beside Aelita to wait for the elevator. She wrapped her fingers with his and smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Ulrich and Yumi stopped just outside the front gate of the Ishiyama household, neither of them having said anything since they left the factory. Finally, Yumi spoke up.<p>

"Is there really a hickey on my neck?" she whined.

Ulrich made a strange face as though he were debating on telling her the truth or not. Finally, he chuckled. "It is starting to get a little chilly outside with the fall approaching and everything. I'm sure if you wear a scarf, no one will notice."

Yumi tried her hardest to be angry, but she just couldn't bring herself to stay mad at him. She smiled before wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. She listened to the steady beating of his heart as his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways for the evening." He said sadly. Yumi lifted her head from his chest and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I'm still a little drained from the specter attack today. I think a good night's sleep will do me some good."

Ulrich smiled as he stroked her cheek lovingly. "I love you Yumi."

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed their lips together in a slow, drawn-out kiss and smiled before pulling away from him and heading for her front gate.

"I love you too."

Ulrich watched her head into the house, the front door slamming shut behind her and smiled before turning on his heels and walking back towards Kadic. He looked up at the night sky overhead and smiled to himself as he thanked his lucky star for finally giving him the courage to fight for what he believed in. He loved Yumi and no matter what lie ahead of them- they were going to take it on together.

"_Pretty good for a beginner…"_

"_I don't have any friends…"_

"_I'll tell you about it one day Yumi…"_

"_Thanks for coming Ulrich, you really know how to cheer someone up…"_

"_It's all my fault. If I had been faster, she would still be here…"_

"_But Ulrich, I didn't send you any letter…"_

"_Ulrich, you wouldn't happen to have a crush on your secret admirer, hmm?" "Yeah, you could be right…"_

"_Two months is a pretty long time, but Sissi was here to keep me company…"_

"_Yumi please…We need you to fight against XANA…I need you…"_

Ulrich pushed the door to his and Odd's room open and smiled as he closed it behind him. Odd pulled his earphones out of his ears and watched his friend with a puzzled look on his face as he crossed the room and slid out of his clothes into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt before climbing into his bed to stare up at the ceiling, a smile on his face.

"Alright Ulrich, spill." Odd demanded as he folded his arms across his chest. "What's going on between you and Yumi? Are you two finally together after years of being in denial?"

Ulrich spared a glance at his friend and smiled before looking up at the ceiling. "Way to go buddy! Alright so tell me, how was your first kiss with Yumi? I would say it went pretty well judging by the love bite you left on her neck."

Ulrich growled before tossing a pillow at the spiky-haired teen, hitting him in the face. "It's none of your business Odd. Besides, that wasn't our first kiss, so there's nothing to tell."

As Ulrich leaned over and shut off his lamp, Odd's mouth fell open. "What do you mean that wasn't your first kiss?"

"Goodnight Odd."

"Come on Ulrich, you can't do this to me. When did the two of you kiss? Ulrich? Come on, I know you aren't sleep. Ulrich, Ulrich! ULRICH!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** And so ends my very LONG one-shot- but I was pleased with it nonetheless. I wished more than anything that Ulrich and Yumi could have officially gotten together during **_**Evolution **_**whether it was in episode 25 like this one or in episode 16 with them confessing that they mean the world to each other. I felt like I was CHEATED out of a good romance lol**

**Anyways, that is all for this story. I may post a few other one-shots connected to this story depending on the reviews I get back for this fanfic. So please people, leave me a review and let me know what you thought of the story. See you at the next fanfic!**


End file.
